geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Jones Episode 0: Robot’s Insanity
So a lot of you people may or may not know Whatever Happened to Robot Jones on Cartoon Network back then. Yet, I am a huge fangirl of the series, and Robot is a real cutie to me. I have a few DVDs and VHS tapes that I watch on my TV in my room. But there is this one VHS that had give me the worst nightmares ever. So I am telling you this story right now. ' ' One fall afternoon me and my mother went out to the thrift shop for our bonding time. I was looking at the VHS tapes and DVDs, I somehow found that stupid VHS tape. It had a piece of tape for the label that look worn off, the title was written: Robot Jones Episode 0 in bad handwritten, like a little kid wrote it in sharpie. ' ' I thought I have every DVD and VHS tapes of the Robot Jones series, but for some stupid reason that VHS tape got me thinking it’s some kind of VHS tape with recorded episode of Robot Jones and I ignored the bad handwritten on the worn out label. ' ' On the way home, my mom was looking at me weird. “Why did you bought that VHS tape?” She asked. I just stupidly struggled, as my mom groan and continued her driving. When we pulled into the driveway I excitedly went into the house and went into me room. ' ' I turned on my TV, I feel excitement as I put the tape into the VCR. That’s when my nightmares are about to begin. ' ' The episode started with Robot Jones coming home from school. He slammed the door shut. It was so loud that my speakers almost blew. ' ' “Hey Robot, how was school.” Mom Unit said. ' ' Robot just ignored her and went up to his room, slamming his room door as well. ' ' Mom Unit looked down to the floor, as Dad Unit came to her. ' ' “Robot’s been really upset these days.” Mom Unit, said. ' ' Dad Unit hugged Mom Unit. ' ' “Now, now dear.” He said, “He’s our son, and we should be their for him.” ' ' After that, the screen turned to black. It was black for 8 seconds until I saw what hurt me the most in this tape. ' ' Robot Jones was crying on his bed hugging a teddy bear. His sobbing didn't sound like himself crying. It sounded like a 3 year old child crying. It shattered my heart into tiny pieces and made my cry myself. ' ' Suddenly static appeared on the screen for a couple seconds until the camera zoomed into Robots face. His eyes made me scream. Those scary eyes I saw were black, dripping down oil and blood, and have glowing red peuples. ' ' In a dark deep voice that I can hear all over my room he said, “ I…..will…..show THEM!!!! I WILL KILL THEM ALL!!!!!” ' ' Those words scared me to death, that want to be on the floor crying and screaming!!! ' ' Robot Jones then got out a knife from a drawer in his bed room and ran out the door. ' ' The TV turned into black static with blood red glitches. No wonder my mom asked me about the tape, I should have known better. ' ' I dashed for my bedroom door to get her, it was suddenly locked from the outside. I called out for mom and dad but they couldn't hear me. ' ' “YoU CaN't eSCaPE FrOm HeRE!!!” A demonic voice said from my TV. ' ' YOu Will EnJOy MY EPisODe!!!! WEatHEr YoU LIkE IT oR NOT!!!!” ' ' I turned back to the TV and screamed. Robot Jones was standing in the middle of darkness with bloody humans corps around him. ' ' “I HAte HuMAnS!!!!” He said raising a bloody chainsaw. “THeY JUsT LAuGh At ME!!! SO I MUrDeReD THeM AnD NoW THeY WilL NOt LaUgH aT mE ANYMORE!!!!!!” ' ' I screamed and cried, so loud that I almost lost my voice. ' ' “YOu ArE ThE NeXT HuMaN I’ve GoT To KILL KATIE!!!!! (He said he is gonna kill me next) ' ' “No Robot don’t kill me! I never laughed at you, I love you.” I said while crying. ' ' “IT’S TOO LATE!!!! YOU ARE-” ' ' I unplugged the TV and the TV turned to static and turned off. I then got the tape out of the VCR, and smashed it into pieces. ' ' My door was cracked opened, so ran to the kitchen and I threw the pieces in the trash. ' ' I watched a normal Robot Jones episode, pretending that Robot Jones madness is just a bad dream. But I know it really happened to me. ' ' I loved Robot Jones, and he would never kill humans, Cartoon Network wouldn't even make an episode like that. ' ' I googled the episode, but nothing came up. I didn't find anything about the episode. Until I’ve found a website about cartoon lost episodes. ' ' I Clicked on the link, I search that Robot Jones episode, and surprisingly it came up. ' ' So what I’ve have found out so far, is that the creator of Whatever Happened to Robot Jones Greg Miller, had found this demonic episode in his mailbox. The package had no return address, however it had the name Anthony in a sloppy written. Greg had to go to the hospital after watching the episode. Luckily he survive, but he somehow decided to quit his cartoon after taking the tape to the thrift shop. After two years Greg was shot by a teenager named Anthony. ' ' I cried after reading that Greg Miller got shot by his own rival, that I had to burn the tape in the fireplace at our living room. I slowly walked away from the living room after the tape finished burning into ashes. I went back into my room, but I somehow found a note on my bed. I slowly unfold the note, my eye widened when I saw it written in dried blood: ' ' GREG MILLER IS DEAD AND YOU ARE NEXT!!! GOODBYE!!! ' ' I turned around and and this teenager shot me in the head. Category:Robot Jones Category:Murder Category:Lost Cartoons Category:Cartoon Network Category:VHS